Road to Asura
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: Sei and Dou the Yin and Yang of martial arts, one is the calm flowing waters of the rightious who protect the weak, the other? raging flames that desire to consume all with destructive power, Ranma who follows his emotions leads him directly to Asura


The art, my greatest passion, my passion, my greatest sin, my sin, murder

Summery- Ranma is always shown to have learnt from the greatest masters his style being of the calm flowing waters that make up 'Sei', the will to protect and do justice. But what if he had been taught the 'Dou' of martial arts, the desire to be the best that leads to the path of destruction

Hoo wow my first non Naruto fic, this kinda came about after watching a show called Kenichi I got to thinking how different it would be if Ranma didn't take the tenants of martial arts to heart but instead chose to be the very best by any means necessary

Oh yeah if you haven't watched Shijo Saikyo no Deshi Kenichi then you can check it out on Wikipedia and I'm pretty sure they have most of the episodes posted on YouTube and the Manga of it is on Onemanga dot com

And please don't give me any flames on out of character or people not acting how their supposed to cause this is fan fiction, its meant to be different as its called fan fiction, if I wanted cannon I'd read the Manga

Disclaimer- Don't own 'em, doubt I'd ever will but if I do somehow start owning something from Ranma I'll let you know

--

Martial arts by their very nature was designed for confrontation either as a form of aggression or defensive in nature, each style of martial arts is as diverse as the number of practitioners who practised their art, each with their own subtle or extravagant variations to their form.

But in every form or aspect of martial arts could be divided into two very distinct types each needing the same level of dedication and certainly not capable of being understood by a spoiled princess who sought only to 'claim' she was the best.

Sei, the defence and aspect of righteousness was used to protect others and by abolishing ambition, wants and desires, it was the source of yang calm like a flowing river without emotion.

The exact opposite of a man who sought his entire life to be the best and was always pushed forward with both harsh words and hardening strikes and lived life by what emotion he felt.

Dou, was the source of aggression violent and possessed by the passionate, its teaching held in high regard to those who sought for victory using its power to overcome any obstacle, it was the Ying wild and untamed and based entirely around murder by striking the vital points of the body.

There was no good or evil in the art merely ones dedication and Ranma Saotome master of the anything goes martial arts was no different.

--

3 years ago

Ranma Saotome heir to the anything goes martial arts trained since before he could even walk had hit a stumbling point in his life.

Ranma Saotome was a master of all widely known styles of martial arts as well as several unorthodox and slightly bizarre martial arts, he had won every fight he had a chance of winning since he had learnt to throw his first punch.

At thirteen years he could accomplish feats of near supernatural strength that devoted masters twice his age had trouble achieving.

He could break boulders with sheer focused power cutting them cleanly in half much like his old friend Ryoga could, a pity he had to leave his only friend behind all because his father had stolen most of the belonging of the mayor of that village flogging them off for barely a tenth of the price most were worth.

It wasn't that he was angry at his father for the theft, no he grow up on the notion that taking something even if it belonged to another person was alright as long as it was 'for the art' and with no one to teach him other wise in his early years of life he believed that 'might made right' as his father continued to show him that if you take it then its yours.

This was true wherever he ventured, his only role model he could remember was his father who taught him everything he knew, he taught him how to walk, how to fight, how to survive, to take advantage of another's generosity and strike at an opponents weak points, To rely solely on himself and expect others to betray you when you let your guard down.

He learnt these things from experience and was yet to see any proof of anything other then what he grew up knowing as everyone who had preached otherwise had ulterior motives proving what his father told him was right.

His father was part of the reason why he had hit his stumbling block, he supposed he it was partly himself as well that was at fault, probably that old blond haired man as well that his father had stole a map from could be considered at fault as well seeing that the man carried an object of such curiosity that he should have really kept better care of it.

Blinking away the rage in his mind he wondered many things trivial and important but the first and foremost thought was what he would do now and how he had killed his father.

--

One week earlier

"Oy pops you sure this is the place, there ain't nothing for miles"

Ranma called looking around from his perch on a tree branch which he had idly leapt up onto on a whim, both his father and him had been stuck within the forest somewhere in the middle of Japan and for nearly three days now they had been travelling deeper into the forest, this however wasn't the first time he had questioned his pops navigational sense but he was also getting restless as the boredom of not having anything to seriously fight was getting to him.

"Oy pops didn't you hear me, Oy what the Kami are you doin' pops"

Clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration and biting back a vicious growl of discontent that dwelled in the back of his throat Ranma leapt from his perch landing silently onto the ground stalking towards his father where he gripped his shoulder from behind just moving through a thick bush as he did so.

"Oy what's with ignoring me pops did ya find some... thing... wow"

Ranma's words trailed off as he entered the clearing his father had stopped in his words trailing off in awestruck wonderment as his jaw unhinged itself and hung around his ankles letting in a lonesome fly never to be seen again.

"Damn, this place is amazing" he muttered still not able to quite form coherent sentences.

"Hmm" His father made a small sound of accent also unable to respond properly

To a normal person the clearing of the forest wouldn't seem unordinary just looking like every other part of the forest only perhaps a little greener, but to a martial artist of any calibre or any person capable of chi or Ki sense then the forest would have become a thing of wonder to them.

Unlike other parts of the forest or most other parts of the world this place was drenched in Ki and chi ambient in the air, soil and even plants making their senses run wild, a good simile of what the experience would be like to a normal person would be that of a hallucinogen injected into the body as the very colour was as indescribable as it was magnificent.

Only a few places had high levels of chi and Ki, usually temples or old battlefields where thousands had died and their waning life force had seeped into the ground tainting it but even the difference to the most Ki enriched area he and pops had come across and this holy grail of training sites was the same level of difference as was a Kuno and an ordinary sane person, which was to say quite a lot.

"So... pops what does the training manual that old guy had have to say about what to do next"

Letting go of his shoulder Ranma watched his old man shake away the cobwebs in his mind trying to gain focus and not drift off towards the powerhouse of energy around them.

"Hmm let me just check... hmmm... hmm... hah got it" his portly father called opening the stolen training manual to an indicated page before reading out aloud.

"After taking my disciple to the very heart of Japan I had laid out the schedule for the child's exercise, which was that I forbade him from using any and all martial arts for an entire week..."

Genma, Ranma's overweight and unsightly father trailed off in his outspoken reading mumbling parts as he went along only highlighting parts he thought relevant.

"Ah here we are, after forbidding my pupil to use martial arts I set upon him other tasks so he could become an accomplished martial artist, bringing along no food or supplies I ordered him to procure his own food telling him of the fish that swam in the nearby river and that the only way he would eat would be if he caught his own otherwise he would starve... hmm You heard him boy hand over your pack".

Grumbling Ranma handed over his pack before he smirked in confidence "Heh if that's all there is to it then this'll be easy, I mastered fish catching when I was six ain't no way I'm going hungry"

Deftly turning on his heel Ranma strode away fully intent on catching dozens of juicy fresh fish.

--

"Damnit"

Ranma's voice cried out for what seemed the hundredth time that day as he hadn't managed to catch a single fish, he knew fish were quite often elusive their slippery scales making them hard to catch but he had been catching fish in streams for years, he had to lest his less then perfect father let him starve.

Looking over what he was doing to check if he was doing something wrong Ranma critiqued his method of catching.

'Its not my hands cause I know I can catch them their not even as slippery as that oil coated martial artist I had to fight once, damn pops and that crazy training idea'

'I ain't making unnecessary movements so to the fish I'm just a branch that's in the water so it can't be that'

'The only thing it can be is that the fish here are more powerful or something but that can't happen, can it?'

"Che, no stupid fish is gonna beat me" Having said that Ranma continued to vent his mounting frustrations on the stream until he almost lost his temper and by pure luck and an hour of constant action he had finally felt his fingers brush against a sole fish his nimble fingers curling round its soft underbelly and flinging it through the air and onto the shore.

"Oh yeah, in your face"

The fish on the bank flipped a few times managing to slip back into the stream right in front of Ranma's eyes and before he could move forward to save his hard earned meal.

"No, no, no, shit no!" wading through the almost waist high waters Ranma slammed his fists uselessly onto the shore.

--

"Damn I'm hungry"

Murmured Ranma rubbing his aching stomach, night had long since fallen and days had passed since he had started his 'training' and by now he was quite fed up, he was cold and hungry two thing that while he was quite known to never usually in this extreme, he knew he could last a week at most without food but this wasn't what was bothering him.

It was boredom

Unable to train, unable to fight and with nothing around to possibly relive the monotony of the desolate landscape made each second tick by like a slow gait, stumbling and falling within a booming silence that sheered at the nerves and aggravated the tired mind.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ranma's fingers lightly tapped the log he had propped his body against with his arms draped over the side like a couch, its damp moss covered exterior was a hell of a lot softer then sleeping on the muddy ground.

"Che damn pops and this stupid training, I ain't even learnt nothin, stupid fat ass"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His taps were more forceful leaving small marks in the hard wet wood and his face darkened, the bangs of his long soaking wet braid covered his eyes as he watched his father sleep in 'their' tent, sleeping in 'his' sleeping bag, his own already having been given away.

'Che more likely pawned off for booze'

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Small spider web cracks were making themselves known as his fingers carried more force and speed the before creating small needle thin holes in the hollow log.

'It wouldn't be so bad if the old fart had actually had something left to eat'

It was true, Genma had eaten the entire reserves on the first night or had at least managed to hide enough that Ranma was unable to find anything as the entire packs were empty of even moths and while he had easily passed starving the day before he wasn't near desperate enough to try to tackle his portly father for whatever meagre wrappings of food he had coverted on his person.

Tap. Tap. Crick

One of his fingers managed to dig itself through the moist wood and collapse a hole into it's suffice effectively ruining his back rest and covering him in splinters.

"-Sigh- screw it I'm bored and I need somethin ta do"

Lumbering to his feet Ranma battered his hair out of his eyes and spared one last glance at his pops before wandering off into the dark and far away from the dying embers of the camp fire.

--

"Screw pops and this stupid training, baka-oji I never be the best if I just sit round doing nothing I ain't gonna learn shit like that".

Ranma had walked a good three hundred metres before he had finally stopped and found a good sized tree to practise on and began pummelling it in earnest not caring that he opened wounds on his fists, it made him feel stronger and the continuous repetitive motions that had been his only comfort since he could walk helped relive the boredom.

He silently fumed and raged as he struck again and again into the tree, what was his pops thinking taking him out here and then telling him he couldn't train nothing good ever came about from sitting still, it was almost as ludicrous as that old blond haired guy Hayato, who pops stole the map from.

"Che what kinda idiot meditates ain't nothin good with it" While too many Meditation was an age old practise that held a bountiful well of knowledge all it was to Ranma was a waste of time and an easy way to get him irritated.

Clenching his jaw Ranma release a final punch that while leaving the front of the massive tree's girth relatively undamaged created a chi resonance that blew out the back of the tree in an explosion of wooden shards.

"Che now we're talkin"

Unclenching his fist Ranma grinned wickedly not caring that his fingers ached and bled freely before he blinked and looked up at the dawning sky.

"Yawn suppose I should head back or pop's will know something's up"

--

True to his thoughts Ranma returned just as Genma was sitting himself up, yawning and scratching his enormous gut the obese martial artist cricked his neck and blinked seeing his meal ticket still awake before him making him frown slightly.

'Damn, the boys already awake meaning I can't dig up my stash of food and the manual says the boy can't train for another four days so I can't use that as an excuse to simply knock him out'.

Noticing his son staring at him expectantly Genma bristled in indignation his beady, watery eyes unable to directly stare into Ranma's own blue depths consciously he hadn't sensed any change in Ranma as his stomach far outweighed his mind both figuratively and literary but on a subconscious level he felt like prey being watched by an angered predator and Genma Saotome didn't like it one bit.

"Boy what are you staring at me for, if its food you can go get it yourself and stop staring at me like some lust driven school girl"

The side of Ranma's mouth twitched ever so slightly to convey barely suppressed anger fuelled by a mix of hunger, boredom and just general anger for having Genma as a parent.

"Che as if any woman would ever look at you pops you probably forced yourself on whomever the unlucky whore was that birthed me"

Genma scowled deeply at his son, his own son had just managed to insult both himself and his wife in a single sentence. His wife while he didn't particularly like her very much knew the slightly obsessed woman cared for both her husband and her only son.

"Don't even joke about that Boy"

Ranma grinned cruelly, he knew Genma cared about his mother and the not so subtle digs at a woman he scarcely remembered or really had much care for would incise the overweight man into a fist fight, something Ranma was just itching to commence.

"Heh why not old man it's not like you to care about a woman, they are after all just weak and useless and you've told me hundreds of times that they're only worth the food they make"

Ranma's eyes suddenly lit up brightly like he had an amazing idea his cruel smirk widening just a little more to pronounce his canines with his lips curling up into a snarl.

"Heh so that was it wasn't it you just got whoever mum was pregnant then just left her on the high and dry, makes me wonder if you got it in one shot, you know a male kid and all or if you had to go through more mums to finally get to me"

Genma's fists tightened into balls and he painfully clenched his teeth.

"_Shut up Ranma_"

"Oh struck a nerve did I, so how many useless sisters do I have or did you manage to pawn them all off to some poor saps who actually respect women like they're worth something? Well how many did you have to go through to get an actual heir worthy of your time?"

Tears threatened to leak from Genma's eyes as his gums bled from being clenched with the entire force of his powerful jaw, the veins in his neck bulging and his flabby face reddening in sheer anger.

"I said shut up **Boy!**"

"Or you'll what, hit me? Kick me? Rearrange my hair? Jeez pops you should take your own advice and stop acting like a little girl"

The one final push had done it Genma leaping to his feet lashed out at Ranma striking the unmoving boy squarely in his jaw making the pigtailed youth's entire head swing to the side with the impact force, seconds passed and Ranma turned his head back to face his father a large bruise already forming on his face and still smirking in his infuriating manner.

Seeing his son still standing tall and defiant Genma once again lashed out again and again and for near on a minute Ranma didn't fight back not even flinching when his father elbowed him in the nose breaking the cartilage which made up the sensitive organ, Ranma didn't mind one bit as his nose had been broken so many times over the years that he no longer became worried as resetting its position was as simple as breathing.

He demonstrated this fact when Genma moved away from Ranma for a brief respite using his thumb to break his nose back into position painfully sniffing back the blood that was flowing from the busted organ

"Che that all you can do, maybe you should go get yourself a dress mother"

Finally getting bored Ranma Rushed forward brutalizing his winded father and leaving him in a state of semi-conscious to which Ranma simply left him there not really caring that his father could have some serious injuries or need medical attention.

--

Another two day had passed and Ranma could say he had found something worthwhile during this whole mess, he had found that squirrels while being incredibly slick and evasive couldn't dodge a pegged rock when their life depended on it which also meant he could taste first hand what roasted squirrel meat tasted like.

To a starving man anything beyond cat food tasted like heaven and Ranma was little exception, having been living off what little meagre fat stores he had available to him Ranma had become even skinnier, if that were ever possible and being unable to eat even the berries around the local flora as he didn't recognise a single type in the area.

A by-product of both Genma's training and the ever ready fast food shops open to five finger discounts meaning he never had a 'need' to learn how to make food beyond the boiled rice he had occasionally stole by the bag load, hey it wasn't like he was going to actually buy something and risk Genma finding out he actually had money then simply have a slightly ticked off shop keeper who'd get over the loss of a couple of bags of rice.

Speaking of Genma his pops had been unusually quite, maybe he had overdone it a bit, nah his pops would heal just fine from those injuries and he was probably just sulking at being called a woman, whatever it wasn't his concern maybe he could make some kinda cape or something out of the squirrel skins.

"Yo pops there's still some food left over if you want some"

"I'm not hungry"

His father didn't even shift or look at him when he replied choosing instead to keep his back to his child with his posture slumped almost defeated in its look.

"Aw don't be like that pops, how about a sparing session then, you must be getting pretty bored with no one to train with"

Genma still hadn't turned around or even budged an inch.

"This training says that you can't practise for an entire week so you're not going to practise for the entire week"

"Tch whatever, coward"

"That won't work a second time Ranma I'm not falling for it"

"Whatever I'm going for a walk"

--

Carrying a make shift bucket Ranma travelled the length of the stream until he came to an area he thought was far enough away and began to undress so he could keep his clothes clean while he trained, he had managed to strip himself of his shirt before he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him.

'Heh so pops thinks he can spy on me huh, probably guessed that I'd want to train so he went to keep tabs on me heh I'll show him'

Bending down to look like he was going to rinse himself off Ranma knelt down with the makeshift bucket in one hand and slowly inched his other hand toward a loose pebble as he was noisily dunking the bucket into the flowing stream.

His hand clenched around a fair sized rock and without pause swiftly turned his body and hurled the heavy projectile into the bush hoping to bean his father with the stone.

"**Grrrr RAAR**"

Stepping back in surprise Ranma tripped over his feet and landed in the knee high stream as he watched, transfixed as instead of his father slightly aggravated because of blunt trauma a twelve foot tall brown bear lumbered to its full height looking more then a little angry at being used for target practise.

The creature was huge sporting numerous scars on its thick fur coat, its head was as large as Ranma's entire torso with thick ropy drool pooling out of its open maw, its nose was slightly misshapen as a trickle of blood from its left nostril made it apparent of where the rock had struck.

Looking at the monstrosity that towered over him like a rabid hungry wolf to a baby rabbit a single thing escaped his lips.

"Oh shit"

And then he Ran.

--

Utilizing the greatest strength known to humans and refined to perfection by the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts Ranma fled darting over and under branches and tumbling past bushes the landscape blurring as he moved at break neck velocity.

He couldn't seem to move fast enough and barely ducked under an enormous paw swipe from the great grizzly tumbling away as the furred giant tore apart a tree with the wild swing.

"Damn what, hah what the hell is wrong with this place" Ranma muttered swinging himself away the creature hot on his tail once again.

His movement halted as he tripped cursing as he misplaced his footing and landed face first into the ground, his hand drifted to his ankle and winced, yep it was definitely sprained.

'Just my luck'

Rolling over into a sitting position Ranma stared at the bear with quite a bit of fear and trepidation his entire body shaking and his joints locked in place stopping from even scrambling away, he was the proverbial deer caught in the headlights.

'Damn it why the hell arn't I moving, why am I afraid I've faced worse and got through it'.

His breathing became ragged and hoarse his body unwilling to budge an inch, the bear stalked closer ten feet, nine feet, eight feet, it crept closer somehow knowing that Ranma was incapable of escaping, savouring the moment before the kill.

'Why can't I move come on move damn it move' he thought unwilling to give up

Seven feet… Six feet, it crept ever closer its mouth watering and slobbering, small beady eyes intent on a fresh meal.

'I can't let it end like this I'm the best'

Five feet, he could hear the monstrous bears breath coming out in short pants and its thunderous steps shaking the earth with its immense bulk, it was too big to damage with his hands and even a sharpened stick would do little in this situation as it would break before it even cut through its hide.

'Damn how can it end like this, I'm too young to die, I haven't fought enough'

Four feet

'There's still so many people to fight'

Three feet

'Has all my training amounted to nothing'

Two feet

'I refuse'

One foot

Ranma's breath hitched in his throat and his heart raced pumping wildly as its rhythmic tha-thump pounded heavily in his ears jack hammering the sensitive organs in a deafening drum beat, His pale blue eyes had long since dilated as his body had frozen over in a mixture of shock and fear, two things he was unaccustomed to and he was safe to say that it had been nearly seven years since he had felt anything like fear or even panic.

The reason had been quite simple, ever since the Nekoken training he had been almost incapable of understanding fear and drove into dangerous situations head first flinging his fists with ease of years of practise and it was the only time he felt truly alive.

Some guy in a suit His pops had once taken him to mention that He was suppressing the traumatic event which was also taking away his sense of fear as the somewhat mystical bond of the Nekoken was linked directly to his fear.

He could almost see a vague feline outline on the great brown bear and his eyes immediately narrowed

His breathing, previously hitched and coming out in short gasps levelled to a steady rhythm with his large athletic chest rising and falling with his lungs.

The rib breaking tha-thump of his beating heart slowed along with his shaking body relaxing and a small feral smile graced his lips.

The bear was now practically right on top of him, its massive girth towering and brimming with fierce intimidation and lifted an immense paw while bellowing out a terrifying roar that sounded like a mixture of frustration and hunger.

"I always wanted a fur coat"

_Paft_

The sound of the paw being stopped by Ranma's arm while making little noise was deafening in its air of finality and Ranma's smile broadened showing pearly white teeth as his vision swam before all he saw was red.

He gripped the blubbery muscled fur twisting and ripping at the sinew and flesh his fingers digging up to the second digit and drawing swathes of blood and eliciting a yowl of pain from the bear which flailed its punctured limb in the desperate attempt to dislodge the offending martial artist.

Ranma's grin widened even further displaying his molars as his face stitched itself into a look that screamed a deep sadism of what he was about to do.

"Heh he he seems ya want me to let go huh, fine then its more fun that way anyway" Ranma spoke in a level voice half heartedly tossing the bears arm away from himself making the bear stagger back in surprise at the sudden release.

It managed to back step on its hind legs before coming back down on its front paws easily favouring its damaged paw and arm.

Ranma's form hunched forward as a dark red almost black aura formed making him chuckle as the overwhelming feel of power danced in his veins lighting his senses on fire and making him see through a literal red haze.

"HA HA HA oh wonderful, what power this is, amazing I never felt this alive before in my life, It feels like I can take on the entire world with this ah ha ha ha"

Ranma breathed out a thick acrid breath as his exhaling made the aura around his face flutter like a candle flame igniting the air as it passed through the immaterial barrier

The bear had finally recovered pain forgotten in favour of the natural adrenaline rush supplied by its body and howled in rage lumbering forward in a vicious lunge jaws opened wide as its razor maw of teeth shone in the midday sun.

Dipping his body low Ranma waited until the behemoth was well within arms reach before striking out in anger, he struck with two fingers of his left hand poised in a thrusting motion and buried them deep into the creatures elbow joint ripping apart the tendons connecting the two bones and shattering the joint completely, but the bear had no respite from the damage to come.

Swiping with his right arm Ranma pirouetted his lithe body slapping the bear's snout as he moved around the beast and slamming his Ki enforced elbow into its side then striking with an open palm at the same point electing a howl as part of its ribcage broke and depressed misshaping its torso by a large degree.

Seeing the animal that thought to make a meal of him stagger from the damage Ranma pressed forward fuelled by a mixture of adrenaline induced Ki and the narcotic euphoria brought on by his new found power in this life or death situation, if he were in his right mind Ranma would have instantly realised that with the damage the bear had sustained then it was already as good as dead but as it was it would be quite a while until he gave up on flogging the crippled beast.

Moving back in front of the nearly dead grizzly Ranma unleased another elbow and used its momentum to spin kicking the creature in its furred neck breaking the creatures voice box and making it gurgle out a whimper as it fell on its side trying to limp away, something Ranma had no intention of letting happen.

He kicked out the bear's hind leg making it roll onto its stomach and immediately leapt thrusting Ki enriched fingers through the bear's stomach again and again for nearly five minutes before stopping his brutal assault.

Blinking away the Ki induced rage Ranma slowly became aware of his surroundings, small craters littered the area where he moved as well a large depression in the ground centred where he was standing toppled and broken trees lay half wilted and thrown back from the pressure, the resulting environmental damage a sure reminder as to the proof of the newfound power.

"Heh"

A small sound escaped his lips as the lightly tanned martial artist hung his head slightly, his body shook slightly as if fighting off nausea but slowly more sound escaped his mouth.

"Ku ku... ku ku ku... kah hu fu... GAH HA HA HA" Abruptly Ranma started to laugh hysterically, a strange cruel sound as tears came to the blue eyed boy's face before he abruptly stopped and his lips twisted, curling into a smile that reached his eyes and showed a full set of off white teeth.

It seemed about time to look for Genma and 'celebrate' his new skill

--

-End chapter-

-for starters I don't think women are inherently weak but it is a truth that women are physically weaker then men, they lack the hormones and natural drugs in the body that men have in spades making it harder for them to advance quickly but by no means are they incapable of becoming a decent martial artist, but they usually have to put twice the effort in to get half the effect

I notice in a lot of stories that people generalize the difference between men and women as strength and speed or flexibility, first off is that speed, strength and muscular stamina is based off both size and density so a man whose muscles are more dense will have a faster hitting speed compared to one that doesn't so it doesn't matter whether you're male or female

Second is that flexibility rarely matters in a fight and a man can be just as flexible sometimes more so then a woman as they lack the rather large sensitive organs that are evident in post pubescent women

Notes- as you can tell from the first chapter Ranma isn't going to be a very nice person, it's my nature to write about others who are a tad darker then other people, I see someone like Ranma who despite their upbringing didn't turn out how they should of and it doesn't make sense

If a child is taught when growing up that its alright to steal and oppress others then they will believe that its the right thing to do and I find it increasingly frustrating that Manga authors or writers in general have these poor abused children not turn out to be blood thirsty killers because of some half thought out concept or hair brained idea

The point that I'm making is that someone like Ranma wouldn't have turned out the way Rumiko Takahashi made him and there wasn't any explanation as to why he was honourable despite being brought up in a dishonourable way and at the very least his view of honour would be abstract at best

The part about the chauvinistic and derogatory to female stuff- One of the main tenants of anything goes is to insult your opponent and while what Ranma said was bad he was only half serious when he was saying it and face it with how Genma brought up Ranma its a surprise he didn't turn out to be an abusive husband

Asura- translates to the killing path or path to slaughter, it was proven in the cannon that Ranma was willing to throw down all tenants of 'Sei' martial arts to win against the unwinnable, that is he was will to kill Saffron and claim do something even the greatest of the Amazon and musk were incapable of and if we remember rightly it wasn't about saving Akane until she proved her stupidity once again and if she was able to talk she would have been screaming "Save me Ranma" just after a declaration of "I'm a martial artist too"

If you couldn't tell I loathe Akane and not just Akane but all of the Tendo's, yes that's right even Kasumi

From start to finish every Tendo stays the same, Akane stays a short minded abusive sexist and make no doubt her sweeping statements and constant judgemental comments are indeed sexist, Kasumi stays a two dimensional cardboard cut out and Soun is a blubbering mess right until the end

Nabiki however actually has some development, not much mind you but at least she's actually sane compared to her younger sister or father, she is however extremely short sighted as the simple fact that eventually she'll step on the shoes of some of the 'big league' and they don't play with words but with concrete shoes and guns

Power level- to make things a bit easier and cliché I'll incorporate a power level occasionally to actually show how the difference in characters

Ranma- 1034 - Damn I'm strong, who's the man now huh

Genma- 1433 - Quite boy, I may be dead but you just got a lucky shot off, you should respect your elders

Akane- 120 - I'm a martial artist too

Typical martial artist- 80-100 - I may be slightly weaker but I'll win because I don't telegraph my moves or act arrogantly

Typical aged master- 2000-3000 - there is something's that only come with hard work young grasshopper

Typical fit untrained civilian - 10-30 - Don't hurt me I'm all squishy inside

Hayato Furinji- somewhere around 20000 or more - Oh ho ho ho, you know I'll be wanting my map back that you stole

A person's power level isn't a measure of addition like two 50 point powers taking on a hundred point power its more like square multiplication meaning that you need a person or people of relatively the same power level to go up against someone of a higher power, not including skill or outside factors i.e. poison, weapons environment and so on.

To put it into another perspective I'll use an example from the cannon.

Ranma was able to effectively take several powerful hits from Ryoga and carry his umbrella with little to no effort and his physical strength is meant to be much weaker compared to Ryoga

Akane on the other hand has only brute strength and a rudimentary knowledge of Kempo and couldn't even lift Ryoga's umbrella but was considered the strongest martial artist of Nerima

By understanding that it can be concluded that Ranma who can shrug off impacts that have the relative force 206 to 642 metric tons as was demonstrated when Ryoga hurled a block of solid ice that weighted between the above measurement using only a single arm a good 30 meters wouldn't even notice the relatively puny force Akane could emit.

Oh yeah Remember to review, flame if you want but keep civil or I'll just ignore you


End file.
